Surviving without Chanel?
by Cecrecy
Summary: Serena, Blair, Chuck, Nate, Vanessa and Dan are going on a very long trip to a concert somewhere very far away. Traveling in Humphrey's car was already bad enough but ofcourse it had to be worse...
1. A Vanessa too much!

Blair just finished packing her stuff, when Chuck walked in.

''Blair, beautiful, lovely and smart girlfriend of mine, I-''

''Chuck we've talked about this, three times remember?''

Blair laughed not letting him finish his sentence. ''We are going and that's final!''

Chuck gave up, he knew he couldn't win this time.

''Fine, but don't expect me to act all happy and excited around Serena.'n'He dramatically sighed.

She walked over to him and laid her hand on his cheek.n''I wouldn't expect any different.'' she whispered.

And she turned around.

''I'm finished with my stuff, so now only my hair and make-up.'' She walked away towards the bathroom. ''And then finally the trip, I'm so… so… so excited!'' She clapped her hands as if she was happy, but her face told otherwise.

''Oh come on, Waldorf, we both know you don't want to go either, you can't lie to me… I'm you're boyfriend and the one who knows you best!'''

''Fine, Bass, you're right, I don't want to go either, but I have to'' she sighed. ''I promised Serena I would go with her and Humphrey to that stupid concert, in that stupid God forgotten town!''

She threw her hands in the air as she yelled out the words.

Then she calmed down suddenly and pulled on a big smirk, ''But luckily I have the most, handsome, funny and lovingly boyfriend in whole New York''

As she spoke out the words she walked over to him and kissed him softly on the lips.

She smiled flirtingly and kissed him down his neck.

He smirked, he knew where this was going.

''Waldorf, Waldorf, I teached you well, oh and besides I already said I would go two, so unless you excist on ravishing you right in this very bedroom, no need to get me turned on.'' He kissed her back. ''Oh and you forgot to say I have good taste in clothing and being a hero in bed.'' He smirked.

She rolled her eyes as her lips formed a smile.

Then she pulled back.

''When are we supposed to be at Serena's?'' She asked.

''At nine, why?'' He asked confused.

''Then we have enough time.'' She whispered in his ear.

''For what?'' he smirked.

''For a morning activity.'' She whispered as she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

_ ** -At Serena's…**_

''Finally there you guys are! I've been waiting for you guys for like twenty-five minutes! Why so late?''

Chuck and Blair both had a familiar smirk on their faces and that was enough for Serena.

''Right,'' Serena sighed with a disgusted look on her face, ''Can we just go and pick up Dan, Nate and Vanessa, now!''

Without saying anything else all three of them stepped in the limo and drove away.

**_ -On the way..._**

''So tell me again, Humphrey… why not Chuck's limo?''

Dan and Vanessa both rolled their eyes and sighed.

And Nate just listened to his Ipod.

''Well, Blair it's going to be a long trip, and we wouldn't want Chuck's beautiful Royal carriage to get filthy, now would we?'' He laughed sarcastically.

Chuck sighed and whispered something in Blair's ear, what made Blair burst out in laugh.

''Chuck that's rude,'' she slapped him playfully on his arm.

''But I am rude, and that's why you love me, Waldorf.''

He smiled and she gave him a long lovelingly kiss.

Vanessa cleared her throat making Blair and Chuck stop kissing.

''Get a room, please, or maybe a cave or something.'' she scoffed, with a little bit jealousy in her voice.

She and Nat broke up a few days ago and she still was a bit heartbroken, so Dan wanted to cheer her up by taking her to a concert.

Serena wanted to take Blair with her and Blair wanted to take Chuck.

So you could geuss who Chuck wanted to take...

Serena who was listening and hearing every little detail began to get irritated.

''Listen, Abrahams, I don't-''

''Blair, Vanessa, please!'' Serena interrupted. ''We just started this trip, and it's going to be a long one, so please, can't you guys just stop and have some fun!''

Blair and Vanessa both closed their mouths and both stared the other way.

Chuck who was amusing himself by watching the cat-fight, took Blair's hand and squeezed it.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and laid down her head on his shoulder.

This was going to be a very long trip…


	2. Three tents, huh?

**Hey Guys... I'm sorry about keeping you guys waiting!... I'm not really satified about this chapter but if you are... let me know ;P. Finally chapter 2... I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

''So what is this band's name again, Humphrey?'' Blair asked annoyed.

She wondered why she came, cause they weren't even there yet and she wanted to jump off a cliff (after she pushed Vanessa first, of course).

''For the third time, Blair, there are two bands…'' he sighed, ''Green Day and Death Cab For Cutie.''

Blair rolled her eyes, ''Sounds to me like, Boring Day and Death By Bad Music!''

Dan wasn't going to respond but apparently Vanessa had her own ideas.

''Maybe that's because all you listen to isn't from this century.'' she scoffed.

Chuck, Nate, Serena and Dan counted in their heads:

'3.….2.…..1.…-'

''You know what Abrahams…''

Chuck smirked as Nate had no attention and Serena sighed.

''What is it going to take to get you guys to shut up!'' Serena yelled at Blair and Vanessa, she was done listening to all this crab for already three and a half hours. And then suddenly **Bam!**

**_-Middle of nowhere..._**

''You've got to be kidding me… Serena tell me Humphrey is kidding, please!''

Serena looked at Dan, and he shook his head.

''So I drove THREE AND A HALF HOURS! With VANESSA ABRAHAMS, to end up being lost, with no service from my phone, and a damaged car!'' Blair yelled.

Chuck hugged her from behind to calm her down, and surprisingly, it worked.

''Blair, let's just calm down and maybe explore wherever we are.'' Nate came in.

''Yes, that's a good idea Nate, let's do that.'' Serena smiled, ''Besides look at this place, isn't it beautiful!''

Blair didn't answer and just walked away with Chuck following her.

* * *

''Alright to tell you the truth… I have really no idea where we are.'' Dan admitted.

Blair sighed, ''Of course you don't Humphrey, who does?''

''So what are we going to do now?'' Nate asked.

''We just need to spend the night here and tomorrow we-''

''Oh no Humphrey! I think the crappy music made your brains go _cu-ckoo_, cause if you think I will stay here for the night, with all the animals and Vanessa's than you must be .!'' Blair yelled at him.

She was Blair for God's sake Waldorf, she didn't sleep in forests or anything that hadn't 5 stars and a rooftop at least.

''Listen, your highness, we don't know where we are, my dads car isn't really in good state and if my dad finds out he will kill me, I have a headache and its almost getting dark, so if you think you know something better to do, than please let me now, cause I am out of suggestions!''

Blair kept her mouth shut, because if she liked it or not… Dan was right, Serena looked between the two of them as Chuck just smirked. He liked it when she was angry, she looked so cute.

''Fine, Humphrey!'' Blair gave in, ''But please tell me you brought beds!''

''Of course, Blair, not only did I bring beds, I brought a bathtub two… oh and a refrigerator.'' Dan said sarcastically, ''Oh and do you want to know how I brought them here…? I carried them! Because I'm like superman! I can carry a bathub, refrigerator and a bed with my super powers!''

Blair rolled her eyes and sighed, she hated Humphrey.

''So seriously, what do we have?'' Nate asked.

''I brought…'' Dan started as he took his stuff out of the broken vehicle, ''Food… lamps, candles, a medical kit, Lucifer's, water, and sweaters…''

While Dan kept talking Chuck walked over to Blair and gave her a kiss on the back of her neck, then he whispered:

''Typical, Humphrey to bring a surviving package with him, at least when one of us is hurt we can count on Dr. Humphrey to rescue us.''

Blair giggled.

''And finally… three tents…'' Dan finished.

Everybody turned their heads towards Dan.

''Only three!'' Blair protested.

''I'm sorry, Blair, I didn't know we would-''

''Shut up!'' Serena and Nate interrupted.

''Three isn't enough for us to have our own tents each, so maybe we could share-''

''Depends on who we are sharing it with.'' Blair snapped as she glared at Vanessa.

''What about… two boys, and two girls each in one tent so that leaves one tent that would be a girl sharing with a b-''

''And that would be me and Chuck.'' Blair said a little more happier about the situation, Chuck's smirk grew as he nodded in satisfaction.

''But what about me and-'' Serena protested but was being interrupted by Blair again.

''Chuck and I are sharing a tent and that's final!'' Blair smiled and with that she took Chuck's hand and dragged him away.

Serena, Nate, Dan and Vanessa were left behind angry, jealous and confused. No one could say what a Waldorf could and could not do especially when she was in a situation like this, with no Chanel or Gucci around Blair could really go crazy... like go nuts, so everybody kept their distance when something like this happened.

''So… who will be sharing the other two tents?''

* * *

**So anyways... I don't know I if I want to continue this story cause I don't really feel like making it better... Blablabla, thanks for reading, you guys are great.**


	3. Indestructible

**It's a short one!**

* * *

Blair opened her eyes slowly, even though she would never admit it, she had slept very peacefully with nature surrounding her. She smiled as she could feel Chuck's morning problem against her leg, he had once told her it only happened when he had fallen asleep with her and it made her smile widely. As she turned around in his arms her smile quickly faded, because something very miniature and hairy had its eight eyes turned on her.

''OH MY GOD! CHUCK!'' Blair screamed, as she jumped up and tried to open the zipper of the too small tent.

Chuck who was slowly waking up with a headache caused by Blair's loud scream smirked. ''Waldorf, why the screaming?''

Blair didn't answer and couldn't get the stupid tent to open.

''Blair? What's…'' Chuck trailed of when he felt something tickling up his neck, ''Holy shit!'' he yelled, and when Blair finally opened their tent he jumped out after crying like a little girl.

Meanwhile Serena and Nate had woken up too by the horror that seemed to go on outside. Serena and Dan were together, so she of course had wanted to share the tent with him, but both Nate and Vanessa refused to share one together, so she was left with no other option, cause she really didn't like Vanessa very much. They shared a confused look when they heard Blair Scream, ''Chuck, **NO**!''.

''Oh My God, Blair!''

Chuck finally got the spider off of him and it ran up a tree, as Chuck was trying to kill it with a stick he had found, the stick slamming against the tree made a loud noise.

Serena and Nate both looked at each other, ''Oh my god, Nate? Are they…?''

Nate nodded and then they shared a look at the opening of their tent which was still closed.

''I can't believe they are-'' Serena began with an disgusted expression on her face but shut her mouth when they heard yet another cry from Blair, ''No! Chuck what are you doing?'' Followed with one of Chuck, ''I don't know Blair!'' Nate and Serena became confused again as they listened carefully.

''WHAAAAA, CHUCK It's so hairy!''

Serena's face made Nate laugh, but what came next made him shut up abruptly, ''And those legs!''

''What!'' Serena couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Chuck having sex and _not_ knowing what to do? Chuck's manhood having _legs_?

''Legs?'' She spat.

Nate shrugged and looked like he was feeling nauseous himself. After a while of listening Nate bent over and slowly opened the tent, scared of becoming scarred for life. But when it was opened, everything became clear. As Chuck and Blair were holding each other while standing on a big rock, they looked terrified.

''Uhm… what is going on, exactly?'' he asked.

Blair was crying and Chuck had teary eyes himself, both were shaking, ''M-m-mon-monster!'' Blair stuttered.

Serena and Nate glanced at each other and stayed silent for a second, then they burst out in laughing.

_** -One Hour Later...**_

''Uh, why are they… sitting on a rock?'' Vanessa asked, as she and Dan had finally made their way back from searching for help.

''Long story.'' Nate and Serena smiled, ''But a funny one.''

''We can hear you S!'' Blair yelled from where she was sitting next to Chuck on the big heavy rock. After the spider was finally gone they still had refused to get off, both too terrified.

''…Okay…?''

''So…? Any luck?'' Serena raised her eyebrows.

Dan and Vanessa shook their heads, ''It's really strange, we found nothing, nothing at all,'' Vanessa continued, ''No houses, no cars… no people.''

''So what are we going to do now?''

Dan shrugged, Vanessa shook her head and Nate just slid his hands in his pockets and looked at his feet.

''We'll just have to wait.'' Dan sighed.

**_-Chuck and Blair's tent..._**

Chuck held Blair in his arms, they finally got off of the big stone and after half an hour of securing their sleeping place they got too tired and decided to call it a night.

''I hate bugs and everything that's hairy and has more than two eyes.''

''Me two!'' Chuck shivered, imagining it.

''But I know a way for you to make me forget about all the creepers.'' Blair whispered seductively as she rolled on top of him.

He smiled at her and kissed her deeply, then he pulled away with all of his strength and sighed, ''Blair, as much as I want and need you now, we can't have sex here.''

Blair pulled away more and tried not to show the hurt she was feeling, ''Why not, Bass?''

Chuck saw her hurt despite her effort, he sighed and cupped her cheeks, ''I love you Blair, but with Loser Humphrey around…''

Blair sighed and rested her head on his chest while he kissed her head and held her tightly.

''You're right.''

Blair looked up, ''Chuck?''

''Yes, Beautiful?''

''Do you think we will see New York again, I mean… before we die from a disease that we have inherited from Vanessa, or kill ourselves because of Cabbage Patch?''

Chuck chuckled, as he kissed her head again.

''Yes, Waldorf, we will, we are Chuck and Blair, Bair and Chuck, together we are indestructible.''

Blair smiled at that, as Chuck closed his eyes and fell asleep with a smile on his face. Blair watched her boyfriend sleep as she believed, as long as she had Chuck by her side she would survive anything, even Dan and Vanessa, even without any Gucci or Chanel.


	4. Lost and stuck

''BLAIR! CHUCK! WAKE UP!'' Dan screamed for third time. Finally Blair was the first to stir, as she slowly opened her eyes. Then Dan's gaze met hers.

She frowned, ''Humphrey! Why the yelling? I was just dreaming about Audrey!'' she snapped angrily as she sat up. Chuck was still dead to the world.

Dan sighed, ''We need to go, explore a little and get to know our surroundings.''

Blair just raised an eyebrow lazily.

''Seriously Humphrey, what is wrong with you? Explore our surroundings… what are we? Squirrel scouts at the age of ten, trying to get a new badge?''

Dan rolled his eyes, ''Blair if you ever want to get out of here, alive, you need to get up now.''

He looked over to a still sleeping Chuck, ''And wake up prince Charles, I couldn't get him to wake up all morning.'' then he left the tent.

Blair grimaced and muttered, ''Lucky him.''

She looked down at her sleeping boyfriend, he was so adorable while sleeping. She took her IPhone, who surprisingly had survived everything, and snapped a picture.

* * *

''Okay so now that everyone is _finally_ here,'' Dan nagged, glaring at Blair and Chuck at the last part, ''We can go, now… I think it would be best if we split up.'' Serena and Nate looked at each other, ''Also I think it would be best if we all had a cell phone with us so that we can keep in touch with each other.''

Blair groaned, ''Tell me again why Dan has to be the one in charge here?''

Vanessa sighed dramatically, ''Because Dan's the smart one.''

Chuck smirked, ''You wouldn't say.''

Dan spoke up again like he the true survival expert he was, ''As I was saying, I think it would be best if each of us had a cell phone with them, in case someone got lost. Now I also recommend to have some sort of knife or pocket knife with you,'' both Blair and Chuck rolled their eyes, ''and maybe a rope or maybe it would be better if we-''

''Okay, okay! We get it! So what do you have for us Doctor Gadget?'' Blair cut him off.

Sigh.

''Nate if you'd be so kind to hand me my bag so I can take the things out and then we'll be on our way.''

_On adventure._

* * *

''What was I thinking?'' Dan cursed as he paced around the still unlighted campfire, stomping his feet angrily at the cold soil. Blair and Chuck watched in amusement while they went on to hold hands and make some funny remark every now and then. The group was split in two, and much to not only Dan's, but also Chuck and Blair's dismay he had ended up with the royal couple.

''I cannot believe _you_, out of all people, caused us to be even more lost then we already were, Humphrey.''

Dan, Blair and Chuck had gone east while Nate, Serena and Vanessa had left for the opposite direction. Eventually the DBC scouts had reached a clearing. But they did not know the way back and were hopelessly and passionately lost.

''Me! Me! Are you seriously blaming me for all of this? _You_, Blair, Have the brains of a peanut. If _YOU_ would've read the compass the right way, _WE _wouldn't have been lost now! AGAIN!'' Dan seethed.

Chuck became angry himself as he came to stand directly in front of the smaller black haired boy, ''Don't you _dare_ speak of her that way and blame her as cause of our lost of track.'' he defended his girlfriend.

Dan groaned tiredly and challenged him further, ''Or what, Bass? What will you do?''

Chuck growled in anger, but as soon as he felt Blair's little hand on his arm as she shook her head, he backed away slowly. Understanding that she didn't want him to get hurt. Dan took this as a sign of cowardness and laughed a short sarcastic laugh. ''I knew it. Of course the great Chuck Bass wouldn't dare to get his hands dirty. I bet you don't even know how to hit someone.''

Something in Chuck's eyes flickered and he became scarily silent, Blair stepped back a little. She remembered once when Chuck had been like this, he had ended up with an bruised fist and a lot of blood.

Chuck smiled evilly for a second and spoke, ''Bet accepted.''

And before Dan knew what was happening Chuck had punched him square in the face. Hard.

Dan flew backward, shock and pain the only emotion on his face.

Chuck was about to throw himself at the nose-bleeding Humphrey but for the second time Blair stopped him, this time he grabbed her hand and kissed it, then took her with him towards the other side of the field. Seconds later they disappeared into the forests together.

Leaving Dan all alone with his bleeding and possibly broken nose.

* * *

To say the other team was having success in finding any kind of help, wouldn't be true either. Their situation was even worse. After they had gone through some tall-grass fields and swam over a few small streams, they had ended up on top of a large tree. Vanessa's vision of a wild fox apparently wasn't the same as what Serena and Nate had learned_ (basic animal knowledge)_ to be a rabbit. If either of them were only brave enough to also jump off of the oak tree…

''A fox? A fox, Vanessa? Do you even know what a fox is? I'm sure it doesn't hop around happily, while it searches for a carrot!'' Nate screamed in frustration.

''I told I was sorry, you guys! I freaked out okay?'' Vanessa cried.

''Come on everybody, let's keep it optimistic. I'm sure we'll find a way to get out of this tree, this… very _high _tree.'' laughed Serena shortly.

Vanessa panicked and began yelling, ''Oh my god we are going to die!'' she yelled, ''Help! Somebody help!''

Serena's optimistic mood was gone with the wind and she began apologising like it was the end of her life while Vanessa continued to scream for help. ''Blair I'm so sorry for stealing your loubitons I know you loved them with a passion and I wanted to give them back but I lost one shoe and the other one I lost after it fell from the Brooklyn Bridge because I-'' Nate leaned his head against a branch and closed his eyes, sighing all the way.

He shut out the girls who were still screaming and crying and imagined himself to be somewhere else.

* * *

Chuck and Blair were sitting on a fallen tree, holding each other and secretly enjoying nature. The tree was placed directly next to a standing oak, at the opening of another clearing, with a beautiful view. The sight was magnificent and the couple found some peace in it.

''I have to admit that this view is… breathtaking.'' Blair smiled softly.

Chuck looked down at her face, which rested on his shoulder.

He shook his head, ''No,'' she looked up, ''you are.'' he told her with love.

She smiled her brightest smile and in a second, the peaceful atmosphere turned into a lustful, loving sphere. They kissed each other with indestructible love, and within moments he ravished her the only way she wanted to be ravished.

* * *

Because the two of them were too busy with making love, they unfortunately didn't hear the helicopter flying by. Not that they would've had any chance anyway, it was gone as soon as it came.


	5. Home

Night had fallen once again and Daniel Humphrey couldn't see anything but the tiny bit of light his crappy flashlight provided. He had been searching for hours, was freezing and tired and his feet probably had an uncountable amount of blisters. The boy was exhausted, but he kept on walking, though. His determination to get away from Blair and her rabble is what kept him going.

''No way a person can have so much bad luck!'' He mumbled to himself for the twentieth time.

Then he suddenly stopped, cause it seemed his prayers had been answered. His mouth was agape as he beheld the sight before him. For a second he was sure he heard the angels singing as one single ray of moonlight lit the telephone pole a few metres away. He ran over to it, never had he oved so fast and when he reached his savior, he nearly kissed it in his excited high. They were going home, well... he and Vanessa were. Chuck and Blair had bailed on him, so now that he had been given a chance to leave them behind, he grabbed it without a second thought.

They could kiss his Brooklyn boy's ass.

.

Meanwhile, Two blondes and a black haired someone were still overlooking nothing but emty fields inside the tree they were trapped in.

''We suck at camping.'' Serena complained, at which Vanessa rolled her eyes.

''_You_ sure do.''

Nate frowned at her then and was about to comment on her bitchy remark, when Serena beat him to it, wanting to prevent another fight.

''I hope B, Chuck and Dan were more successful in finding help.'' she said.

Someone scoffed, ''Oh I'm sure, since we've been stuck in this tree for about four hours.''

Now Serena was getting irritated too and she shared a look with Nate.

''Vanessa…'' Serena started taking a deep breath to calm herself, ''Is it so hard for you to be kind for once.''

She lowered her gaze to the girl, who was sitting on a branch below her. She didn't get a response, but she was fine with that as she eyed the annoyed girl. Vanessa simply glared, sincerely offended.

Both Archibald and Van der Woodsen sighed in relief. Without the constant nagging they could properly for a plan to get out of their giant captor.

.

''Fuck!'' Dan cursed.

This just couldn't be true, no one had so much bad luck as he had at that moment. He looked at the broken device in defeat. The cord had been cut by, there was no way he could call anyone. His excitement had been for nothing.

The only thing that kept a sarcastic smirk on his face was the thought that Chuck and Blair probably were as lost as he was.

.

Blair giggled happily, her arm was linked with her boyfriend's and the two were grinning widely, as they sat on a comfortable couch together. In their hands were two cups of cappuccino.

''It's so very good to see you mr. Bass.''

''It's very nice to see you too, Blair. Chuck.''

Chuck tried his best to keep his grin in tact, he couldn't deny that he was glad his father was trying to be kind to Blair. It made him like the old man that much more.

The three of them were on their to picking up the rest of the Non-Judging-Breakfast-Club, after Chuck and Blair had luckily come across a small village in which one of Bart Bass's tiny hotels stood. In just a few hours they would be home, back in NYC and back in their comfort zone; a king size bed inside a luxury penthouse suite.

An hour later, everything was right again, as Serena and Nate were laughing with joy at the sight of the limo. No one minded Vanessa moping on one of the seats, they ignored her. Stuff had been left behind at the camp they had set up only hours before. But they were to eager to leave and hadn't returned to get it. Nothing was left behind they couldn't replace. Well except for Dan's much loved medical supplies. Blair was determined to pester him about that later.

Humpty Dumpty was found somewhere beside the road, he was seated against a telephone pole, hugging the poor object to his chest while he slept peacefully. Chuck and Blair laughed at his dishevelled appearance, (sort of) joking that it may be better if they didn't wake him up and thus leave him behind. But one stern glare from Bart was all it took to silence them.

This time around the journey wasn't so bad. Dan and Vanessa were too scared of the big bad Bart sitting beside them, they didn't stutter a word. Chuck and Blair were sleeping almost the whole ride back, same position; her head on his shoulder, his hand holding hers, fingers entwined. They looked in love and happy, even Bart had to admit to that. And for the first time since Chuck's birth, his lips formed a tiny smile, too small to be noticed by anyone except for his son's mother who was watching her son as well. She was invisible to anyone else but Bart, who still felt her presence, like he always had. Bart finally understood Chuck's love for the Waldorf girl, after all, he had experienced the same thing with mrs. Bass. In that moment he vowed to his son, albeit silently in his mind, that from then on he was going to support his son in everything he could, and Elizabeth Bass smiled in appreciation at him for it.

Dan and Vanessa were dropped off first, Brooklyn was a part of his beloved city Bart really didn't want to stay in for too long. They got out of the vehicle silently, after Serena had denied Dan's attempt at proposing another date; another concert. After they were out of sight she took a hold of Nate's hand. Chuck and Blair had woken up just in time to witness the whole event.

At the next stop everyone glanced outside their windows, wearing bright smiles.

They were home.

.

Later that night, inside Chuck's room, nothing but kissing sounds were heard.

Beneath the covers two brunette head's were visible, along with three purses, two dresses and a few headbands.

Newest issues of Chanel, Louis Vuitton and Gucci, Waldorf was hugging and kissing them all. Chuck wore an amused smile as he watched her. His girl had proven him she could live without all of her babies, but that didn't mean she hadn't missed them. For the rest of the night he didn't dare to try and get her turned on.

After all, no one came between Blair and her luxuriance.

* * *

END! btw, It's been almost 2 years... :S sorry.


End file.
